I'm Your Sister!
by Hikaro
Summary: My first fanfic. Kind of lame kind of cool. Yes it's a sexfic so you know, 18 and up and all that. It's also incest just to let you know, I don't like incest at all but I thought it would be interesting.


My first ever fanfic I put on here. I'm fairly new to sexfics (don't know what you call them around here) and I only look at a few other Friends fanfics. Yes this is incest. No I do not endorse it. I just tried this for fun because I always loved the idea of Ronica. I've seen no other fics for it on here so I thought I'd be the first, if you don't like sex storys and hate incest then please just leave and don't flame me. The plot is rather boring but again this is just an excuse to write a Ronica fic, and I think it's alright for basically my first fanfic ever. I hope you guys like it. Oh and I might make a series out of this if people like it enough, maybe add in some kind of actual plot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He got up from bed like he usually did, turned off his roaring dinosaur alarm clock that he just had to have at some sale. He put some pants on and then decided to take them off considering he had nothing to get up for today. Mona dumped him, and she was yet another girl that convinced him he was worthless. He didn't really care about her; she was just another pretty girl that ended up hating him.

After finally getting up and washing his face, he decided to head over to his sisters.

His sister.

The one pretty girl that actually didn't hate him and it has to be his sister. Even worse; his best friend is married to her.

After getting there and giving his first depressing "Hi" in years, his wonderful sister went over to hug him and kiss him on the cheek, sat him down and cooked him some breakfast.

"Ross? You okay?" She said grabbing his shoulder.

"What, huh where?" He said raising his head startled. He couldn't get any sleep last night thinking about his problems, he was really starting to become more then just depressed.

"Sweetie? Are you alright, wanna lye down on the couch?" She said softly. She had such a soothing voice.

"Oh god… I can't even stay awake now? What is wrong with me? One break up and I'm a total mess?!" He said banging his head on the table.

"Oh, this is about Mona, huh? I thought it was about Joey and Rache-" She stopped talking after realizing how much more trouble she caused.

"Oh dear god, I forgot about them. Now my other best friend is going for one of the women I love."

"What? Other?" She said confused as she was placing the toast she made for him on one of her fancy china plates.

His eyes widened. _Oh god. Oh god. What did I just do?! Quick, think of something, anything!_

"Um uh yeah during college one of my best friends…uh…Drew! Yeah, Drew, he stole some girl I loved for…a little while." He said not exactly proud with his cover up.

"Oh, I see…" She said putting the plate nicely in front him trying to make it seem more than just plain toast. He looked down a bit confused.

"Sorry, all we have is some bread. No butter." She said smiling trying to make the food seem more appealing.

He chuckled and said it was okay, he didn't deserve anything super-special. She sat down with him and watched him eat. He was enjoying himself, considering it was the only food he had in days.

"Ross… I know it's hard for you right now, with Rachel and Mona and just… everything, but I know you can make it through just fine, like you always have."

She really knew how to be comforting. Ross looked into her caring eyes and smiled, she smiled back at him and put her hand on his knee, patting it and saying it will be okay.

She got up after he finished and took the plates away, eager to clean them as always. He watched her clean the dishes and then noticed something odd.

"Hey Mon'…how come you let me use the fancy china for just toast?"

She answered without tilting her head as she was focused on the dishes.

"Oh, well I just thought it'd be nice since all I _could _give you was toast."

He was rather impressed with this. Normally, Monica would always nag about stuff like this, saying no one would use the fancy china unless the Queen came to visit.

After she had finished washing the plates she decided to go take a shower, and let Ross watch something on the Discovery Channel. He scoffed at her saying he doesn't _only _watch the Discovery Channel…he waited until she left the room to turn it on.

After watching for a good ten minutes or so, he decided to go get some air on the balcony. As he got up he noticed the bathroom door slightly open. He was reluctant at first, but he just couldn't resist the urge finally catch a glimpse of his beautiful sister naked. A sick thought yes, but one that had crossed his mind a billion times.

He crept in a bit slightly opening the door without making a noise and began peeking. The shower curtain was on the left side of the bathroom so he knew this would be hard. At least, he thought it would be; until his sister got out and decided to go fix her hair.

He quickly moved back a bit but didn't leave just yet since she does still usually take about five minutes to do her hair. He then began gazing upon Monica's amazing body. It was fantastic, her breasts were nice and round, not too big but not at all tiny, her ass the perfect shape. Her hot wet naked skin looked fantastic, something he had to have, but knew it was impossible for him.

He then closed his eyes and began picturing them together; that he was her husband instead of Chandler. That he and her had sex in London; that they had the secret relationship they hid from their friends…that they spent every night together, naked in bed and took hot showers in the morning with each other.

As he was fantasizing about her, he heard a strange noise and opened his eyes. It was his sister, there in a towel looking down at him crouching on the floor. She was about to scream, but instead pushed him and slammed the door.

As he got up, dusting off his clothes, he sat down on the couch, rubbing his forehead, trying to think of some possible reason for this. He had nothing.

She had gotten out, still in her bath towel. Her hair was all down and straight. She could never have a conversation with her hair all over the place.

"Ok. Now….what the hell was that. What, the hell, were you doing?" She said, arms crossed biting her lip, impatient.

"I…" He said trying to get a decent answer out.

"I guess…I…Mon'…"

"Oh that's nice. You're speechless. That makes sense. Especially because I'm the one getting peeped on."

"Monica, I just…I just needed to see what you looked like."

"Oh sure, that's okay, but, hey, there's one problem there Ross. We are brother and sister!" She said glaring at him.

"Monica…for the past few days I've just been all over the place, unsure of the things I might do. And I know it's wrong, but I think…I think I want you."

She was starting to get even more speechless and infuriated by the second. He wants her? Does he not see the huge problem in that?

"Okay, in case you've forgotten, I'm married to your best friend, I'm _one _of your best friends, and I'm also, yet again,_ your sister._"

He had nothing to say. He had pretty much just screwed over his friendship, and possibly the most important woman in his life. He had nothing to say, couldn't think of anything to do…he had nothing.

He then decided to just get up, get his jacket and leave. She had sighed and went to her bedroom, collecting her thoughts and wondering how she should handle the situation herself.

After getting home and sitting on his couch for about five hours, still unsure of what to do, he heard the phone ring. It was Chandler.

_Oh god, Chandler! I forgot he was on that business trip!_

He picked up after calming himself down, trying to act cool and pretend like he didn't leer at his best friends wife.

"Hey, uh, Chandler. How's it going in…where are you again?"

"Canada, apparently. Hey, Ross, listen I couldn't reach Monica over at her place, could you let her know I might be at least six days till' I come home? We got tons of work to do down here."

"Uh, yeah, sure I'll…let her know." He said wondering why he couldn't reach her. Had she been too reluctant to pickup because of the situation? Or did she leave?

After ending the call he started to wonder; what will Monica do? Will she tell everybody else and leave him out of the group? Will she tell their parents? What if nobody will ever talk to him again? Thinking he's some kind of low-life pervert?

As he was thinking of all the consequences he could have coming to him, he heard some knocking on the door. He got up and opened it, and found his sister standing there in a black sweater and a red skirt and some big black boots…were those the ones she couldn't return and Chandler got mad about the price? She must have got dressed pretty quickly.

"Mon'…uh…hey, what are you doing he-"

But before he could even finish his sentence, Monica grabbed him and pulled him closer, entering a passionate kiss. His eyes widened for a few seconds, he was confused and didn't know what was going on, but he decided to close them and pull her closer as well, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her, holding on to her as she wrapped her legs around him, still not breaking the kiss.

He turned around, closing the door with his foot, and threw her on the couch and quickly got on top of her, grabbing her shoulders and staring into her eyes, breathing deeply.

"Ross…I don't know what's going on but, I've been thinking, and I need it too. I need to have you too. I don't understand if it's true love or just being ridiculously horny for each other, but…I need to have you, please!" She said pulling him for yet another deep and meaningful kiss.

After they let go of each others lips, Ross knew that this was his chance to feel what he's always wanted; he didn't even say anything. He just nodded and began kissing her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning softly. She never liked this before, at least not when Chandler did it. But he…he did it so _well_.

He began to lick her neck and suck on it, really going all out on just that tiny spot. He then moved up again and caught her inside her mouth with his tongue as she was moaning. She was surprised with how quick he was. At that moment he began to search her mouth with his tongue, interacting with hers. It felt as if they were duelling inside each others mouths.

He then began to go back down again and felt one of her breasts. She was shocked at how dirty he was, but the same time wanted more.

He started to lift her sweater a bit, and began to lick around her belly button. She giggled a bit and had a huge smile on her face.

"Stop! You know that's where it tickles Ross!"

He went on tickling her for a bit. She started to get a bit bored, so she decided to lift her sweater some more and pulled it right above her white bra. He looked up, astonished that she felt like being so revealing.

After finishing leaving a trail of kisses on her stomach, he began to kiss her right breast. It was on the outside of the bra at first, but then he reached his hands under her and snapped off her bra. She decided to follow along and took off the rest of her sweater.

And there she was. No top on, just her bare chest. Her breasts looked even bigger than before, he had never noticed how well developed his sister was. He placed his hand on her left breast, massaging it a bit, and then grabbed the other one, bringing his head down to begin licking her hard nipple.

"Ohhh…Ross…" She said as she wrapped her hands around his neck again, she was so excited and he was barely doing anything yet.

He then started to suck on her nipples, switching between them every minute or so, and while busy sucking on one he would squeeze the others nipple. She was amazed at how good he was. No, not good. Unbelievable.

"Mmm…Ross…You're making my nipples so hard, please, stop teasing, take me now!"

He was surprised at the good response to all this. He decided to keep on going with the teasing; he wanted to make this feel more amazing than anything she had ever had.

Once he finished with her breasts, he started going down, leaving yet another trail of kisses, and went all the way down to her boots. He started taking the left one off, slowly, knowing how much the boots hurt. He could see her biting her lip trying to withstand the pain, he then quickly took off the right one, she gasped a bit but it was quick and basically painless.

He started to kiss her right foot, make the pain go away with his soft lips. He began to lick his way up her leg, rubbing it as he went along. She tilted her head back in amazement and kept her hands on his head, feeling his soft and well combed hair. He then took the zipper on her skirt and pulled it down, throwing it away with the rest of her clothes. She had nothing on but her panties now. He started getting closer to her area, ready to rip the lacy underwear off.

But then, she executed a surprise attack. She had flipped him over, and now, she was on top.

"Alright buddy, you've been doing a good job, but now it's my turn." She said with a grin on her face. She was sitting on his crotch, which, no doubt, became hard within seconds.

She started by removing his shirt to reveal his surprisingly buff exterior.

"Hey someone's been working out."

"Well, I try." He said with a smug look on his face.

She began kissing his chest all over, licking his abs and pressing her large breasts against his exposed chest. He was getting more and more turned on by the second, his large member there to prove it.

"Oh, looks like someone's getting excited."

"You bet I am. Wanna take a look?"

She chuckled and began to lower herself to his jeans, taking his zipper with her teeth and bringing it down. After his pants were off, which seemed to be all he had considering he forgot to put on boxers this morning, he was completely naked. Monica was speechless. Out of all the possibilities she thought of when she pictured her brother naked, this was definably not it. His strong abs, nice butt and his huge member? She was quite impressed.

She then looked down at his throbbing little friend, and decided to please him a bit. She started out by simply breathing on it, and then giving the head a little lick, but before she knew it, she had put half of it in her mouth, going up and down on it, licking and swallowing like a pro.

"Whoa, Mon', where did you learn how to do this?"

"Chandler watches a lot of porn."

She begin to swallow his entire cock, making him moan and place his hand upon her head, she was just too good. After taking her mouth off of it after five good swallows, she pressed it up against her face and rubbed it.

"Ross…this is such an amazing cock…I think…I think it's time."

Ross looked at her and gulped. Then this is it. This is the moment they were no longer brother and sister. Strangely, he didn't mind it. He was ready, and he needed this.

He had flipped her over once again and took off those annoying and restricting panties, and got into position. Her legs were wrapped around him and his hands were gripping her shoulders. After wrapping her arms around him, she gave him a nod and he nodded back.

He began to poke her a bit, and then went in slowly. She moaned softly, breathing deeply as she was being penetrated. He started to go in a bit deeper, and soon faster. The both of them began moaning loudly, they began to sweat and their bodies became like saunas, the couch started to shake and Monica closed her eyes, moaning slowly but loud enough that even people in Canada could hear her.

Ross started to thrust harder and harder, pumping into her like a machine. He was sucking upon one of her tits as she was being pounded against the couch cushions.

"Ross…Ross…Ross! Harder, harder, please Ross, harder! Oh god, fuck! Fuck me even harder Ross!" She couldn't control herself, she loved every moment of this. He didn't feel any different.

"Monica, oh, Monica! This is amazing, I feel like nothing in my life could ever be as great as this! I never wanna stop!"

"Ooh, oh, oh, I'm gonna let it out Ross!"

"Yeah, me too!"

And then they both had reached their climax, breathing heavier than before, and sweating like pigs, Ross kissed his baby sister on her forehead. And then, she asked an intriguing question.

"So…how are we gonna break this to the guys?"


End file.
